Blue Eyed Devil
by Surrounded By The Sun
Summary: Chloe Beale is a struggling med student looking for a place to live. She answers an Ad she found online for someone looking for a roommate, but when she meets them, Chloe is not sure whether or not she's going to get along with her new roommates; one in particular, the very snarky and annoying, Beca Mitchell.
1. Meeting Beca Mitchell

**Title:** Blue Eyed Devil  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** AU Chloe Beale is a struggling med student looking for a place to live. She answers an Ad she found online for someone looking for a roommate, but when she meets them, Chloe is not sure whether or not she's going to get along with her new roommates; one in particular, the very snarky and annoying, Beca Mitchell.

 **A/N:** So we all know that I probably should not have started another story, but I have so many damn ideas swarming in my head, and none of them make for good one-shots or short stories. So... here we go.

I won't stop writing A Walk to Remember or See Her On The Weekend. I just wanted to write something different, for once. I've paired them together because Bechloe is the endgame of this story, but be forewarned that this is a slow burn.

* * *

"I'm not saying they're bad people, Bree, I'm just saying if I don't respond to you within two hours, you need to send a search party for me because I will have been dismembered in the woods." Chloe says as she makes her way to the address that was on the ad that she had answered.

"And I'm just letting you know that not everyone who posts on Craigslist is a murderer, Chlo. You'll be fine." Aubrey, Chloe's best friend, replies calmly.

"If I die, it's on you. I'm here, though. I'll call you after I'm done." Chloe hung up the phone and looked at the house before her. It definitely wasn't big or decent looking from the outside, but it was close to campus and that's what Chloe needed.

She slowly makes her way up the stairs and taps her knuckles against the green wooden door. She looks around the neighborhood, hearing something rustle around inside. Her attention is brought back to the house when the door opens and Chloe is met with the sight of a tall girl with long dark brown hair.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" The girl, who looked to be in her early 20s, asks.

"Uh, no. Sorry, I was just here about the… about the ad on Craigslist. I, uhm, I texted you asking if I could come see the house?"

"Oh! You're Chloe. I totally forgot that you were showing up!" Chloe rolls her eyes at the tall brunette's forgetfulness. "I'm Stacie! Let me show you around."

Stacie turns around and walks back into the house, Chloe following suit. She points out the specifics; living room, kitchen, and the upstairs. They were back on the main level of the house, standing by the basement door.

"And then, this," Stacie says as she opens the basement door and starts heading down the stairs, "would be your room."

Chloe looks around the basement. The basement was huge, sporting a small living room, a small kitchen, and two doors which Chloe assumed led to the bathroom and bedroom. The basement looked like a small apartment. She had no idea it would be as big as it was, seeing as the outside of the house didn't look to be that big.

"Wow, this place is nice." Chloe says as she stands there in awe. "Why didn't you take this room?"

"I have the master bedroom upstairs, and my roommate didn't want to move her stuff down when our old roommate moved out, so we just figured renting it out would be better. That way we won't really bother you unless you come upstairs." Stacie shrugs. "The room is kind of small. Jesse only had a bed and dresser, so when we refurnished the basement, he wanted the room to be small but the living room and kitchen makes up for it. The bathroom also has this godly shower, let me show you."

Stacie and Chloe walk through the living room and Stacie opens the door to their right. She flicks on a light and turns to Chloe, whose mouth is open.

"So the shower is 100% red sandstone tile. There's a showerhead like a normal shower would have, but there's also one on the ceiling for a full body cover." Stacie points to the showerheads. "The only thing we ask you to do is take a squeegee at the end of every shower and wipe the water down to the drain, so that the tile doesn't grow mildew or bacteria."

"This place is amazing, especially for the price you're asking for it. I'll take it." Chloe says mindlessly.

"Sweet, let's go upstairs and we can grab a contract and paperwork."

Stacie and Chloe sat down at the kitchen table, papers covering the surface. Chloe was listening to Stacie as she went over the rules of the house.

"I'll get straight to the point in regards to the rules. Just clean up after yourself, the basement is an exception since no one will be allowed down there without your permission. Don't have a bunch of loud people over at once, Beca and I are students as well and these walls are definitely not soundproof. No house parties without us, but that's just because we're cool. If a guest stays with you, make sure they also clean up after themselves. Just make sure you're respectful of us, our school schedules, and our work schedules when planning activities. Like you probably shouldn't vacuum at midnight, common sense. Uhm… Try not to get too into Beca's personality. She's kind of a dick, but not in a bad way. If that makes sense." Stacie holds up her fingers, her lips pursed as she tries to think of any other rules she wants to tell Chloe. "Oh, we have a pool and hot tub outside. I know it doesn't look like it from the front of the house, but it's pretty epic. We all kind of take turns checking the pH and chlorine levels in it, so if you know anything about that, that'd be great."

"Those sound like very good rules, rules I'd definitely make if I rented a place of my own." Chloe agrees. "As far as the pool goes, you're looking at a science nerd and med student, so I got you covered."

"Well, then… It's settled." Stacie claps her hands together.

The sound of the door slamming shut caused both Chloe's and Stacie's heads to snap towards the entry way.

"That'll be Beca, then." Stacie presses her lips together and waits for her roommate to come stumbling in as she usually does on a Friday night. She can her Beca curse loudly as she knocks something over. Chloe raises her eyebrow, wondering how bad this roommate could be.

"Fucking hell, Stacie. Did you move the entry way table AGAIN?" Chloe can hear a whiney voice call out from the hallway.

"No, Mitchell. You're just drunk." Stacie calls out.

A short brunette comes stumbling into the kitchen, making weird faces at her roommate and then focusing all of her attention to Chloe.

"Who's Red?" Beca stifles a laugh.

"Beca, this is Chloe… Our new _roommate_." Stacie emphasizes, the tone of her voice almost begging Beca to play nice.

"What's up, Red?" Beca smirks and Chloe could tell already that she probably was going to be avoiding her second roommate as much as possible. Chloe doesn't reply, causing Beca to make a pouty face. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

"Ignore her," Stacie says, sighing as she hands over the contract to Chloe. "She's always like this, you'll learn to ignore it eventually."

"Aww, Conrad. I love you, too. Fucking asshole." Beca rolls her eyes while flipping Stacie off. Chloe nervously watches the exchange as she takes in Beca's features. She was short with long, brown hair and greyish blue eyes. She definitely had _badass_ written all over her, if it wasn't for the mass amounts of piercings, then it was definitely the full sleeve tattoo that her left arm sported. If Chloe was honest, Beca was extremely intimidating. Sort of cute, but really fucking deadly.

"Whatever, Mitchell. Can you maybe not scare off our new roommate before she moves in?"

"Fine, have it your way, shithead." Beca drunkenly waves her hands in the air, sarcasm lacing her voice as she stumbles out of the kitchen.

"She's really _not_ that bad." Stacie repeats, hoping Beca's first impression didn't change Chloe's mind.

"It's okay, really..." Chloe breathes out. "I'll still take it."

Chloe and Aubrey were at Chloe's dad's house, packing all of her stuff up that she hadn't done before. Not that she didn't love living with her father, but he was extremely overbearing at times and Chloe was glad that she had found a place to live, even if one of her roommates was literally the spawn of Satan. As Chloe was leaving the house to go get her stuff together, Beca all but drunkenly stumbled down the stairs, ramming into her and spilling her drink all over Chloe's clothes. Chloe didn't really know how to take Beca's personality, the little that she's already seen of it. She knows that Stacie told her not to read too much into it, but the brunette seemed like she already enjoyed making Chloe's life a living hell and she hasn't even moved in yet.

"I'm so glad there's not much left." Aubrey groans, flopping her arms as she throws a pile of clothes into a box. "I'm so over this moving thing, and I'm not even moving!"

"Yeah," Chloe sighs, "It's definitely not the most fun time. But my roommates _are_ throwing a party tonight, sort of a 'welcome to the house' party, I think."

"You know I'm always down for a party." Aubrey smirks.

"And then you can tell me I'm not crazy when you meet the Devil," Chloe refers to Beca. She hadn't really stopped thinking about the brunette, and she has no idea why. Beca was rude, a clumsy fucking drunk, and so far had refused to call Chloe by her name. She also had the mouth of a sailor, almost every sentence containing the words 'fuck', 'asshole', or some variation of a curse word. Chloe wasn't going to rule anything out when it came to the poor choice of words Beca had stashed in her neurological vocabulary.

"I highly doubt she's that bad."

 **xxx  
**

Chloe and Aubrey recruited the help of their friend Amy to help them move what little bits of furniture that Chloe had into her new house. Stacie and Beca were out grabbing stuff for the party, leaving Chloe a couple of hours to get the necessities in. As soon as they walk into the basement, everyone's in shock.

"Holy shit, Chlo, this is all yours?" Fat Amy marvels.

"It is." Chloe smiles, proud of herself for finding a place that was decent. She sets the box down in the living room and looks around her new home. "Come on, let's get the rest of this stuff before the roommates get home."

An hour and a half later, the three plop down on Chloe's small couch that they had just finished carrying in. All of Chloe's furniture (the bed, desk, dresser, and couch) were all moved downstairs along with the majority of her necessities. They all breathe out loudly, trying to catch a moment to even out their breathing as they stretch their sore muscles.

"Remind me to never help anyone move again," Fat Amy says, wiping the sweat away from her brow. "I could have been horizontal running instead of real exercise."

"You did well, Amy." Aubrey pats her on the back.

"I'm just ready to party, yeah? Find a mate and get it on like two dingoes in heat." Fat Amy whacks her thighs.

"Oh god, the images." Chloe jokes, shielding her eyes.

If Chloe were honest, she was still wary of the party. It's not that she didn't like her roommates… Okay, well she didn't really like one of them, but Stacie was cool and offered to introduce to some friends who also attended Barden and Chloe could use a good conversation. She was just hoping, praying even, that Beca wouldn't ruin her night.

It had only been a few short hours since she met the brooding alt girl, but Chloe could already tell that they won't get along. Beca had already done a job well done of all but getting under Chloe's skin like an itch that won't go away. It irked Chloe to an extreme extent already, and she was hoping that Beca would just leave her alone long enough for her to graduate and move out.

Chloe and her friends make their way upstairs just in time for Stacie and Beca to arrive back at the house. Stacie's carrying a gigantic box of alcohol and Beca's doing something that Chloe can't really see behind the tall brunette, but can tell that she's struggling with, if her curses and complaints were anything to go by.

"Fucking hell," Beca grunts, as if she was lifting something heavy. "Why the fuck do you get to carry the light shit?"

"Because **you** were the one who wanted a keg, Mitchell." Stacie quips back, smirking at her best friend. Chloe, Aubrey, and Amy were standing in the kitchen as Stacie makes her way in. "Hey, Chloe! Hey Chloe's friends."

"Does she need help?" Amy asks as the four of them continue hearing Beca curse loudly as she tries to get the dolly holding the keg up the front porch stairs.

"Nah, let her suffer. It's what she gets for being rude to Chloe earlier." Stacie smirks as she unloads the bottles of alcohol from the box.

Beca finally makes it inside and lugs the keg into the kitchen, glaring at Stacie the entire time. Her attention then turns to Chloe and she her glare deepens, causing Chloe to shoot one back. "So Red, you have Blonde Barbie and Barbarian here, yet _no one_ could help carry this fucking thing into the house?"

Fat Amy is the first to defend her friends, walking right over to Beca and towering over her. "Mein name is Fat Amy und I eat krauts like you for lunch."

"Why the fuck do you call yourself Fat Amy?" Beca retorts back quickly, a scoff lingering on the tip of her lips.

"Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back."

Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie look at the exchange between Fat Amy and Beca in amusement and fear. They're practically having a stand-off in the kitchen.

Beca's the first to break her gaze, extending her hand out to Fat Amy. "I like your attitude." Beca's head moves to the side to look at Chloe and Aubrey. "What the _fuck_ are you staring at, Blondie?"

"Your ear monstrosities are atrocious." Aubrey states harshly. "And your arm looks like it's been attacked by a third grader with ten sharpies."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not here to impress you." Beca scoffs before looking at Chloe who's trying so desperately to stay out of this conversation. "Lighten the fuck up, Red. We're all friends here, right?"

A lightbulb pops up over Chloe's head and she smirks. If Beca wanted to be this way, then two can play at this game. "Whatever you say, Beca… Or is Beca short for 'the spawn of Satan'?"

All eyes are on Chloe; everyone sporting the same wide-eyed look, shocked that Chloe had just spat back an insult at Beca. Then there was Beca, her stormy blue eyes darkened as she glares daggers at the redhead, who stood as tall as she could to not look intimidated.

It was about to be a long night.


	2. It Takes Two

**Title:** Blue Eyed Devil  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** AU Chloe Beale is a struggling med student looking for a place to live. She answers an Ad she found online for someone looking for a roommate, but when she meets them, Chloe is not sure whether or not she's going to get along with her new roommates; one in particular, the very snarky and annoying, Beca Mitchell.

* * *

The party had been going strong for a couple of hours and Chloe was thankful that she managed to avoid Beca through most of it. Despite a few shoulder checks here and there, the two had said zero words to each other and Chloe was happy about that. She was glad that Beca wasn't ruining her night and that she had met a bunch of new friends. Aubrey had stuck by her side the entire party while Amy went and hit on random partygoers, so they agreed to just look for her later. After all, there were a bunch of people in her new house, filling the kitchen and the patio, even some in the pool. The music was bumping and Chloe was kind of thankful that they lived in a college neighborhood because the cops would probably not be called. This is what college kids did, they partied, and the police were well aware of that.

Chloe's clutching on to her third extremely alcoholic drink of the night when Stacie introduces her to Jesse, their previous roommate. He tells Chloe what she assumes are confirmations, aka horror stories, about Beca. She learned that Beca had once set fire to a kid's skateboard for running into her on the sidewalk. Or that she bitch slapped Jesse and yelled profanely when he accidentally bumped into her fresh, sensitive sleeve tattoo. Chloe's personal favorite was the story of how Beca broke Stacie's middle finger when the leggy brunette ate the rest of the Cheez-Its, claiming that it was the ultimate 'fuck you' for denying Beca the last of the salty snack. Like seriously, who could be _that_ childish?

When Chloe asks him about the nickname thing, he tells her not to read too much into it because for the first few months of knowing Beca, he was 'Douche Lord' and Stacie was 'Legs'. He explains that just how Beca was, and some tidbit about not liking to put a real name to a real person that she could 'get attached to'. Chloe thinks it's ridiculous, Jesse just shrugs and downs his drink. Somewhere in her conversation with Jesse, she loses Aubrey and decides to go look for her.

The backyard was definitely the highlight of the house. It was nothing compared to the dreadful looking front of the house, instead looking like a five-star hotel had sex with a million dollar real estate. The pool was gigantic, and the hot tub that attached to it made it look fancier. Chloe was in awe as all of the rope lights that wound around the patio flash different colors to each beat of the music playing throughout the house. She stands by the pool, taking in the scent of chlorine when she feels a presence behind her.

"What's up, Red?"

"Damn it," Chloe mutters out of earshot. "Uh. Standing."

Chloe stares straight ahead, not turning around to look at Beca whose body was closer to her than she felt comfortable or appropriate. Chloe stiffens when she feels Beca's hand on her back.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Did your bitchy girlfriend leave you for someone cooler at this party?" Chloe can feel Beca's breath hit the back of her neck and she inhales sharply.

"Who, now?"

"Malibu Barbie. You know, the one attached to your hip at all times like a crazy Siamese twin or some shit. You guys don't go well together, she looks too stuck up for someone as bubbly and shit as you." Chloe can feel Beca chuckle, her hand still resting on the small of her back.

"She's not my girlfriend," Chloe practically growls out, causing Beca to lean forward, her breath sweeping past Chloe's ear.

Chloe's back is still stiff when she hears Beca's voice directly in her ear. "Loosen the fuck up, Red. No need to be so tense."

"I'm fine," Chloe spits back, taking a step forward before looking at Beca. "It's just hot and you're invading my personal space."

"Oh, you're hot? Why didn't you just say so?" Beca smirks and Chloe is honestly worried about what kind of evil plan the Devil was hatching in her brain. By the look that Beca had plastered on her face, Chloe could only assume that she was about to be the victim of something terrible.

"What does th—" Chloe feels a strong push on her back, her shoes slipping on the concrete slab surrounding the pool before crashing into the water. She shakes her head underwater, oxygen escaping through her nostrils as she pushes off the bottom of the pool and resurfaces. She wades, her arms moving in slow motion to keep her steady. She hears Beca laughing from the side of the pool as the remaining pool water falls down her face. "YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE, BECA!" The surrounding partygoers turn their attention to Beca, staring at her with wide eyes as they wait for her next move.

The laughing ceases and Beca walks over to the side of the pool, hand extended toward Chloe. She has a smirk painted across her face before nodding for the redhead to get out. "You're right. I am an asshole, and I'm proud of it. Now, all jokes aside… Can you get out of the pool with street clothes on?"

Chloe swims over to Beca, reaching out to grab her hand. But instead of pulling herself out of the pool, she pulls Beca, headfirst, into the pool with her before scrambling over to the wall and pushing herself out. The crowd of people gasp, before focusing their attention on the pool and Beca who was still submerged. Chloe turns around, damp clothes tightly hugging her body as she watches Beca break the surface.

"What the _actual fuck_ , Red?" Beca's voice echoes from behind her, as the pool water splashes around. "I was trying to fucking help you."

Chloe turns around to see Beca trying to pull herself up onto the ledge of the pool. "I don't need your help, Satan." Chloe smirks, grabbing a towel from the lawn chair before drying herself off. She heads for the house, hearing angry footsteps trailing behind her. Chloe beelines through the crowd in the kitchen, making her way towards the basement door.

"Did anyone ever tell you how fucking annoying you are?" Beca growls, catching up to Chloe. The basement door opens to reveal a wide-eyed Aubrey, who was nervously looking between the two girls who were soaked head to toe.

"Well, that makes two of us because you are just as bad." Chloe spins on her heel and glares at Beca. "Can you just, like, leave me the fuck alone?"

Chloe turns back around, grabbing a still shocked Aubrey's arm as she steps down the first stair. "I don't know, Red. CAN I?" was the last thing she heard before she grabs the door handle and slams the basement door shut, descending the stairs into her living room.

Aubrey stays silent, her lips pressed together as she stares helplessly around the living room. Chloe's pacing back and forth, rambling to herself about how much she _really_ fucking hates Beca.

"Uhm… Chlo…"

"What, Bree?" Chloe sighs, annoyed.

"Care to explain why you're soaked?"

"Because _fucking_ Beca pushed me into the pool. She's a nightmare." Chloe scoffs before rolling her eyes. She looks down at her clothes before attempting to peel the now tight material off of her body. Once she got her shirt off, she starts trying to shimmy out of her skin tight jeans, the remaining water causing them to hug tightly to her skin. She struggles with the denim which was not letting off of her legs before tumbling over. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Aubrey hurries over to her friend, grabbing the legs of her jeans and helping Chloe pull them off of her legs. She picks up Chloe's shirt from the ground before running the clothes into the bathroom, throwing them over the glass doors of the shower. When she returns to the living room, she notices Chloe's gone and figures the redhead is in her room changing. She hears a knock on the door upstairs and yells at Chloe to let her know she's going to find out who it is. Chloe just grunts in reply and Aubrey makes her way upstairs.

She cracks open the door to see Stacie, who was standing at the top of the stairs, biting her lip.

"Hey, Stacie, right?"

"Yeah, is uhm… Is Chloe okay?" Stacie asks, looking around her to check if Beca was in sight.

"Yeah, she's just kind of ticked off. Thanks for checking in with us." Aubrey smiles as she takes in the tall brunette's features. She had to admit that Stacie was extremely beautiful. Her eyes were the perfect combination of blueish green eyes with small flecks of brown surrounding the pupil, she had long, flowing dark brown-black hair, and the clearest complexion that Aubrey had ever seen. Aubrey shakes her thoughts and turns her attention back to Stacie's eyes. "I'm sure she'll be okay."

"I know, I just… I really wasn't expecting Beca to be _that_ bad… I mean, okay, she's a bitch. But I think she just needs some time to adjust to having a new roommate…" Stacie trails off before pressing her lips together, stifling a laugh. "I just made Beca sound like a dog."

Aubrey giggles before clearing her throat, gathering her composure. "Well, you _did_ just call her a bitch. But I'm sure Chloe will be fine. I think she's just stressed."

"Okay, well, will you please tell her I'm sorry?"

"Of course." Aubrey smiles widely, Stacie turning her head to the party going on behind her.

"I should probably go babysit and make sure that these kids don't destroy the house. Do you maybe want to come grab a drink?" Stacie throws Aubrey a wink, causing Aubrey to blush lightly.

"Let me, uh, make sure Chloe's… Make sure she's good, you know?" Aubrey stumbles over her words. "I'll be up in a second."

"Sweet." Stacie says before walking away from the door, Aubrey closing it behind her before heading back downstairs with the giddiest look on her face. She spots Chloe, perched on the couch, with her eyebrow raised at her best friend.

"Who was that?" Chloe asks as she scrolls through her phone, which was thankfully on the charger in her room when Beca pushed her into the pool.

"Stacie. She wanted to apologize for Beca's behavior."

"Oh." Chloe deadpans. "Well, I appreciate it but it doesn't really mean anything unless it comes from Satan herself, whom I will be avoiding the rest of the night." Chloe goes back to texting on her phone, flicking her eyes up every so often to see Aubrey staring at her.

"Are you okay, Chlo?" Aubrey makes her way to the couch and grows suspicious when Chloe instantly locks her phone and smiles at her best friend.

"I'm fine, really. Beca's just an annoying, little child. I didn't mean to get so worked up."

"Okay… If you're sure. I'm going to get back to the party, if that's cool with you." Aubrey searches her best friend's eyes for an answer.

"Go right ahead. I'm actually going to head out. Misty wants to hang out, soooo." Chloe chews on her lower lip as Aubrey shrugs. It's not that Aubrey didn't like Chloe's on again, off again girlfriend… Okay, so maybe she hated her, but she had good reasoning. Misty was a free spirit and Chloe was extremely grounded. Misty constantly flirted with other women right in front of her best friend, but Chloe's maybe a tad bit oblivious, or just blind when it comes to her relationships because she always tells Aubrey that the blonde is overreacting.

"Why don't you just invite her to the party?"

"And have her deal with Beca? Yeah, right. They'd kill each other." Chloe scoffs as her phone vibrates. "Come on, I'll walk you up."

 _ **Misty [23:11]:**_ _Hey Chlobear, are you coming oooor? Sydney's getting rowdy._  
 **Chloe [23:15]:** Be there soon.

The pair walks upstairs, Aubrey saying goodbye to Chloe as she walks into the kitchen to be eagerly handed a drink from Stacie. Chloe nods in her direction before making her way to the front door, dodging jumping and dancing bodies as she weaves through the entry way.

As soon as she reaches the front door, she feels a hand on her shoulder, causing her to instantly turn around and slap away whoever was touching her. _Of course_ , it was Beca.

"Hey Red, ditching us so soon?"

"It's none of **your** business, Beca." Chloe snarled at the short brunette.

"Dude, what the fuck? Look, Red, I'm trying to say I-" Beca starts to say before she's instantly cut off by Chloe putting her hand up, icy blue eyes glaring daggers into stormy blue ones.

"Save it, Mitchell, for someone who cares."

* * *

 **A/N:** Oooh, got a little Staubrey already going on. Maybe I think you need it because Bechloe is a slow burn. Also, doing a small crossover with characters from Girltrash!, but not enough to tag this story as a crossover. (SOOO like Misty Monroe [AKA Ashley Davies -cough-] is Chloe's girlfriend or whatever. Colby will probably make an appearance... or not... who knows?] _**I know.**_


End file.
